Mine
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Tanjiro dihadang oleh tiga anak STM Michikatsu, Douma, dan Akaza karena permintaan aneh guru mereka, Muzan. Giyuu datang menyelamatkan Tanjiro. Zenitsu melihat celah di balik rahasia Tomioka Giyuu selalu mengejar Tanjiro ketika jam istirahat.


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini. Sudut cerita akan bergonta-ganti dari author dan Zenitsu, semoga tidak kagok dengan penyebutan Giyuu di sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Zenitsu hampir saja menjatuhkan penanya. Mendadak tangannya berkeringat melihat salah satu temannya, Tanjiro, berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang sekolah dengan santai. Sudah berulang kali Tanjiro selalu jadi buron Tomioka-sensei karena antingnya. Sekolah melarang anak laki-laki memakai anting karena alasan kerapian. Tapi Tanjiro bersikukuh mempertahankan anting itu karena menurutnya itu sakral. Anting itu adalah warisan dari sang ayah, kalau Zenitsu ingat tiap teriakan Tanjiro ketika diburu oleh Tomioka-sensei dengan gebug andalannya yang didapat dari gudang club kendo.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, anak itu akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk masuk ke gerbang karena Tomioka-sensei pasti mengunci perhatiannya pada Tanjiro untuk dikejar. Kali ini Tanjiro berjalan lesu dan terlihat pasrah jika dia berakhir di ruang konseling untuk kesekian kali karena antingnya. Zenitsu harap-harap cemas Tomioka-sensei belum datang atau sedang ada _briefing_ guru. Sejak Zenitsu memulai pengecekan hari ini, guru satu itu entah kenapa belum muncul. Padahal biasanya datang lebih pagi atau setidaknya datang lebih dulu sebelum Tanjiro datang.

"Tanjiro, lari!" Zenitsu menggunakan isyarat mulutnya, berharap Tanjiro mengerti ada kesempatan emas terbebas dari Tomioka-sensei kali ini.

Tapi malah anak itu berhenti di trotoar seberang jalan besar, lalu mulai sibuk mengecek tas dan kerapian seragamnya. Zenitsu menepuk jidatnya, dia telah gagal memberikan kode kepada Tanjiro dan kemungkinan besar Tomioka-sensei akan segera datang.

"Cepat lari, sini!" Sekali lagi kode itu disampaikan.

"Hah? Lari?"

Zenitsu mengangguk dengan semangat. Tidak seharusnya dia menyelamatkan Tanjiro saat pengecekan tapi apa boleh buat dia sudah bosan melihat temannya itu berakhir di ruang konseling.

"Hei! Tanjiroooo~"

Suara motor yang sangat jelek serta asap yang mengepul datang dari tiga anak STM dekat sekolah mereka. Zenitsu merinding karena malu ada manusia sehina tiga anak STM itu. Seragam tidak karuan, motor yang sudah tidak layak pakai, serta berbonceng tiga. Apa-apaan mereka di sini.

"Douma, kita bisa telat." Akaza yang dibonceng di depan menyahut, seragamnya terlihat lebih baik ketimbang dua lainnya tapi dia bertato.

"Aku masih harus menyalin tugas dari adikku. Dia berangkat lebih pagi, sial." Michikatsu menggerundel sambil terus mengamati jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalian ingat anak yang suka dibicarakan Muzan-sensei? Aku dijamin lulus tanpa ujian jika bisa membawa anak itu ke sekolah kita saat _prom night_ besok, hahahaha."

"Tsk." Akaza tampak tidak senang karena dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Michikatsu juga terlihat tidak peduli dengan _prom night_ sekolah. Tapi tentang anak yang dibicarakan oleh Muzan-sensei?

_Hmmm?_

Ketiganya sontak mengamati Tanjiro.

Zenitsu ingin masuk ke sekolah untuk melaporkan kehadiran tiga makhluk yang mungkin akan membuat onar atau membahayakan Tanjiro. Tapi dia sendirian, jika dia masuk ke dalam lalu siapa yang akan mengawasi Tanjiro di luar.

"Tanjiro! Jangan di situ!

Zenitsu mencoba memperingatinya sambil tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Ditambah anak-anak yang mulai ramai memasuki gerbang, Zenitsu semakin kesulitan mengawasi Tanjiro. Anak itu malah memperparah keadaan dengan meladeni tiga anak STM di seberang jalan.

"Ugh, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Bagaimana kalau Tanjiro diculik?" gumam Zenitsu cemas. Dia bisa mati kena gebuk Tomioka-sensei jika meninggalkan kewajibannya. Tapi Tanjiro di depan sana juga terlihat dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Siapa tiga anak itu?"

Zenitsu kembali merinding. Apalagi ketika melihat gebuk kendo milik Tomioka-sensei siap menghantam Tanjiro di depan sana. Keringat dingin menghampiri Zenitsu. Kenapa semuanya semakin tambah buruk? Tanjiro bodoh! Sudah disuruh lari malah tidak lari, ada anak STM yang konon suka bikin onar malah diladeni, mampus sekarang Tomioka-sensei sudah siap dengan gebuknya di depan gerbang.

_Udah, ah! Pulang aja sana dari pada kena gebuk-_

Salah satu anak STM itu menarik tangan Tanjiro. Zenitsu membelalakan matanya kaget, kakinya membeku susah untuk diajak lari melihat kejadian itu. Tapi Tanjiro harus diselematkan sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Eh- mana Tomioka-sensei?"

Guru olahraga sekolahnya sudah maju duluan dengan kecepatan yang tidak lazim untuk menahan tangan Douma dan mengacungkan gebuk kendonya ke arah tiga anak itu.

"Mau kalian apakan Kamado?"

"E-Eh … " Douma mati kutu diacungi gebuk dan tatapan tajam Giyuu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan ajak di sini. Mending minta saja kontaknya lalu berikan ke Muzan-sensei," Akaza menimpali.

"Kontak? Kau memberikan kontak pada mereka?" tanya Giyuu pada Tanjiro. Sebuah gelengan lemah didapatnya. " … Belum."

"Salah satu guru kami ingin bertemu dengan Tanjiro di _prom night_ acara sekolah besok, itu saja," Michikatsu menjawab dengan datar pertanyaan Giyuu.

_Prom night_?

Giyuu merasakan firasat yang buruk jika Tanjiro mau datang ke acara itu atau jika saja dia terlambat menyelamatkan anak itu dari tiga anak STM ini. Siapa juga Muzan? Atas niat apa Tanjiro diharuskan menemuinya. Lagi pula Tanjiro adalah siswa Kimetsu Gakuen.

"Aku menolaknya!"

"Eh-"

"EHH?"

"Memang anda siapa-"

"Tanjiro tidak boleh datang ke acara tidak jelas seperti itu. Lagi pula Tanjiro adalah-"

Zenitsu bisa melihat bagaimana Tomioka Giyuu menarik Tanjiro sepenuhnya dari jangkauan tiga anak STM itu. Sikapnya sangat posesif, temannya itu terkurung oleh lengan Giyuu sementara gebuknya di tangan yang lain masih berani digunakan untuk mengancam ketiganya agar tidak mendekat.

Samar dalam jeda itu Zenitsu seperti mendengar suara gurunya menyerukan, "Milikku." Tapi Zenitsu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin gurunya mengatakan itu. Kemudian suara Tomioka-sensei yang bisa di dengarnya adalah, "Tanjiro adalah siswa Kimetsu Gakuen. Tidak ada kewajiban baginya datang. Kalian tidak bisa memaksanya seperti tadi."

"Douma, kita bisa telat beneran, nih!" Akaza kembali menyeru. Douma memandang Giyuu sebal, lalu meludah di jalan sebelum menghidupkan kembali mesin motornya. Pupus sudah harapannya lulus tanpa ujian. Wajah penuh dendamnya tersirat jelas pada Tomioka Giyuu yang masih memeluk Tanjiro.

Motor terdengar digeber. Tiga anak STM itu menghilang setelah melewati perempatan, Zenitsu bisa bernapas lega. Gebuk Tomioka-sensei juga sepertinya tidak mengancam keberadaan Tanjiro. Malah gurunya itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Tanjiro. Entah apa percakapan mereka, tapi dilihat dari Tanjiro yang menggeleng beberapa kali, Zenitsu pikir Tomioka-sensei sedang memastikan Tanjiro baik-baik saja.

Tanjiro dibiarkan masuk ke gerbang terlebih dahulu, sementara Giyuu bertahan untuk mengamati lingkungan sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan membunyikan bel masuk. Siapa tahu gebuknya berguna untuk mempercepat lari calon-calon pemanjat pagar karena telat.

_"Milikku!"_

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Zenitsu yakin dia mendengar geraman gurunya akan berakhir dengan kata itu. Sikapnya, ekspresi wajahnya, nada kesal yang ditekankan di setiap kata-katanya untuk melindungi Tanjiro mirip seperti drama romantis yang sering Zenitsu lihat. Seolah plot basi yang terus diulang di setiap drama, Zenitsu kira dia akan melihat salah satu versinya kali ini datang dari guru dan temannya sendiri.

Tapi, ya, mungkin memang kepala Zenitsu yang terlalu banyak dijejali drama romantis. Tidak mungkin ada hubungan guru-murid yang seperti itu. Lagi pula selama ini Tanjiro selalu jadi buron untuk Tomioka-sensei. Mereka akan kejar-kejaran entah ke mana di tengah jam istirahat sekolah. Di mana pun Tanjiro berada, Tomioka-sensei bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

Ya, kan? Tidak mungkin-

_Tunggu. Mereka akan kejar-kejaran entah ke mana di tengah jam istirahat sekolah._

Jika memang gurunya itu tidak menyukai Tanjiro karena alasan melanggar aturan sekolah, harusnya setelah masalah tadi Tanjiro kembali dikejar karena ya itulah kebiasaan mereka berdua jika jam istirahat datang. Tapi tadi … Tanjiro dengan mudahnya dilepaskan. Apakah kejar-kejaran itu hanya kamuflase Tomioka Giyuu mengajak temannya curi-curi jam sekolah untuk kencan? Di atap misal?

Jangan-jangan hubungan guru-murid yang seperti itu benar-benar ada?

Bel masuk mengembalikan kesadaran Zenitsu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah berpikiran macam-macam.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumamnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tiba-tiba Giyuu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Kesalahan fatal dilakukan Zenitsu, dia reflek melirik ke dalam gerbang untuk menyiratkan Tanjiro yang belum lama ini masuk. Tatapan Giyuu semakin dingin dan menusuk hingga Zenitsu kesusahan menelan ludah.

_Jadi … hubungan guru-murid itu memang benar adanya, ya?_

_._

**END**


End file.
